


Family Matters

by Bethakinz



Series: Life and Times of a New Stark [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 19:29:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1123528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bethakinz/pseuds/Bethakinz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens to the Avengers after their first few big battles?<br/>They become a big messed up family with lots of baggage and trouble will always ensue.</p>
<p>Pretty much all of the back story to the series. Mostly a series of one-shots that don't have to be read with the series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Matters

**_ Tony POV _ **

I stood in the middle of the living room in his (mostly) rebuilt Malibu house surrounded by various people that he thought he should share the big news with. Bruce was explaining his phone to Thor and Rogers. Clint was talking to Rhodey about something and occasionally shooting weird glares toward Bucky. Bucky was looking pretty cozy with Natasha on the couch.

Bucky and Tasha had been together for a little while now and Clint just seemed to be becoming more and more bitter about the whole thing. I was going to have to have a talk with him about that later. But for now, more important business.

Pepper had left it up to me to deliver the news to everyone while she was visiting with her relatives. I actually preferred this job over telling Pepper’s family… They didn’t seem to like me very much.

“Alright everyone,” I began “I have some big news.”

“You finally joined Alcoholics Anonymous?” Rhodey guessed

“Um, noooo.”

“Have you at least considered it?”

“Rhodey, can we get back to the original subject?”

Rhodey waved his hand in a signal to carry on.

“Thank you.” I clasped my hands together “I asked Pepper to marry me.”

“Damn.” Rhodey muttered and Steve sighed. They both pulled out their wallets.

 Natasha smiled _real_ big as she took their money.

Bruce rolled his eyes at their transaction “What did she say?”

“Well, yes obviously. Would I gather you all to tell you about a rejection?

“Double damn.” Rhodey emptied the rest of the contents of his wallet into Steve’s hand and Natasha handed him her just earned winnings with a scowl.

“Stop placing bets on my love life.” I ordered “What was this whole bet anyway?”

Steve smiled and explained “Rhodey and I both bet that you would never ask Pepper to marry you, Tasha thought you would. If you _did_ ask her Tasha and Rhodey thought she would say no.”

I glared at Rhodey. “Way to have my back.”

“You two just didn’t seem like the marrying type.”

I threw my hands up “The shit I have to put up with… That’s it none of you are invited.”

Steve laughed and hopped up from his spot on the floor “Wait a second now Tony, you did just drop a bomb on us. Give us a moment to absorb. Why isn’t Pepper here?”

“Pepper is telling her family while I tell all of you. I don’t really have many other people to tell. If Harley would get here I’d be done all at once.” They all just stared at me for a moment. “What?” I asked confused

“You just called us your family… More or less.”

“I did not. I just-“

“Nope,” Steve interrupted “You can’t take it back now.”

That’s when all the congratulations started. Everyone was telling me how happy we were gonna be and what not… Well, duh. This is _Pepper_ I’m marrying, how could I not be happy.  

I explained to them how Happy and I planned out the whole thing. I wanted fireworks and banners and a national audience but Happy talked me down to just a private little picnic… under fireworks.

Everyone was laughing and talking excitedly when the front door opened and someone ran into the room.

Harley took a minute to catch his breath.

“What did I miss?” 


End file.
